Nightly Pleasures
by Rictor Yagami
Summary: What started out as a joke for Chiaki with Aya soon turned into something neither girl expected. Takes place during Chapter 7 of the manga. Rated M for mature.


Disclamir: I do not own Tenjou Tenge or any of it's characters. The series was written by Toshiki Inoue and is the property of Viz Media and Shueisha Inc. I am just writing this for fun and creativity so please don't sue me, I'm very poor.

This has been going through my head for a long while now and I always wondered if anyone wrote a lemon based on this part of the manga or anime to this series involving Aya Natsume and Bob's girlfriend Chiaki Konoike during the outdoor hot spring scene. So I figure I give it a try and write my own lemon for it. And incase anyone is wondering this will be a one shot lemon and I will be taken the scene from the manga instead of the anime so let's get it on.

() Thoughts

Chapter One

A Steamy Experience

It was a quiet night at the Natusume home were the members of the Juken Club had been resting after training, though Maya had denied both Souichiro and Bob dinner for the night weather this was dew to motivate them to train better or because she felt they didn't earn it.

Two girls were currently using the outdoor hot spring that was part of the Natsume household bathing one was Bob's girlfriend Chiaki and the other was Maya's younger sister Aya, both were relaxing in the steamy water.

"It's an amazing house, you even have an outdoor 'hot spring' bath. The Natsume family must be very rich." Chiaki said to Maya's younger sister as she sat on the edge of the bath naked.

"Oh that's not true. The previous generation recklessly ran through the family fortune, and just about all that is left is this house and the land." Aya told her friend as she was in the hot spring.

Aya then leand against the side of the bath while taking her towel off her head to shake out her hair and left it on the side while continuing her conversation.

"But you're really a life saver, coming here to stay with us Chiaki. My sister can't cook, so it's really a lot of work for just me."

"No, no." Chiaki said while giggling softly.

As both girls continued to relax, Aya couldn't help but gaze at Chiaki as her eyes roamed her body admiring it and her face before sighing and speaking to her.

"You're really...pretty aren't you Chiaki?"

Bob's girlfriend was surprised and blushed a little at the comment her friend made toward her.

"I'm envious." Aya said to her friend.

Chiaki appreciated the compliment but then an idea started to form in her head and decided to have a little fun teasing Aya and maybe do a little...experiment. With that in mind she made her way over to were Maya's sister was who now had her back against the side of the railing of the hot spring.

"Thank you, but coming from you Aya-chan it might be sarcasm."

This surprised the younger Natsume sister and she could only form one response.

"Eh?"

Chiaki moved closer to Aya before surprising her further by gently pulling her into an embarce with both their huge breast pressing together as Chiaki had one hand behind Aya's head and the other was on her right breast with Chiaki giving it a gentle squeeze surprising Aya further and then Bob's girlfriend spoke in a sensual voice.

"Can you tell?"

"Ah..." Was Aya's only response since she felt a little nervous about what her friend was doing and even a little...aroused.

"It's beating really fast...my heart."

"Ye...Yeah."

"It's just because you're so charming Aya-chan."

The hand that was on Aya's right tit began to slowly slide down on her body toward her most sacred spot while Chiaki continued to speak and decided to tease about her boyfriend's friend Souichiro Nagi.

"It's just that Nagi-chan hasn't realized it. It's just like that belligerent fool to be worse with women than a kindergarten child."

"Ah!" Aya screamed out as she felt Chiaki's hand slowly rubbing her most scared spot while gasping lightly at her touch as part of her wanted her friend to stop what she was doing. Chiaki decided to go a step further by bringing her face toward Aya's breast that she had touched earlier.

"That's why you have to take the lead like this Aya-chan."

Chiaki's tongue came out of her mouth and began to lick Aya's nipple teasing it and licking it as a part of her seemed to enjoy tasting another woman aside from her boyfriend.

"Hey...Stop it! Ah!" Maya's sister protested from the treatment she was getting from her friend though a part of her felt that this was wrong was getting weaker as she started to enjoy it with Chiaki now sucking on her massive tits.

Bob's girlfriend stopped her treatment from Aya's tits to look at her friend who's face was blushing as she spoke again, "This is a great chance for you. You can see him at night...okay?"

Soon both her hands went onto Aya's tits fondeling them with the other girl squirming from her touch as she made one final protest.

"Ah...Stop...It!"

That was when decided to take it a step further as while this was supposed to be a joke a part of her wanted to truly experiment. She ended her short treatment of Aya's tit for now before wrapping the shocked girl into an embrace before saying in a husk voiced.

"You know I've always wanted to see what it was like to kiss another woman Aya-chan and I bet we might like this."

With that being said she captured the shocked girl in a kiss, causing Aya's eyes to widen in surprise as she even felt Chiaki's tongue go into her mouth. The younger Natsume sister wanted to push her away but she soon started to enjoy this and her tongue soon meet with Chiaki's, surprising Bob's girlfriend as she returned the kiss with gusto.

Soon both girls moaned in delight enjoying the forbidden but deeply pleasurable kiss they gave each other. It was Chiaki who ended taken in some air as she looked at Aya.

"Wow, I only wanted to do that as a joke but that felt good."

"I want to do more Chiaki-chan, kissing isn't enough."

(Lemon Time)

Aya soon brought her face toward Chiaki's left tit as she began licking it, teasing it before sucking on it completely while her other hand fondled her right tit with the girl moaning at the younger Natsume sister's touch.

Chiaki's right hand went to Aya's head gently carressing her hair while her other hand rubbed her friends back while enjoying the feeling she was experiencing. Aya soon began licking and sucking both of her friend's tits while fondeling them causing her friend to squirme.

"Ahhhhh! That's it, right there Aya-chan."

Aya's right hand then slid down on Chiaki's body going toward her most sacred spot between her legs and began to getly stroke her vagina causing Chiaki to gasp in surprise before moaning and squirming under her touch.

"Oooohhhh! Don't do that yet, I want to do this out of the tub."

Maya's youger sister decided to stop what she was doing before gently lifting Chiaki, carrying her bridal style to the edge of the bath they were using. Setting her on the edge while still in the water Aya looked up and said in a husked voice.

"Spread those legs for me Chiaki-chan, so I can get a taste of you."

Chiaki smiled seductively, spreeding her legs and guestured with her finger for Aya to start.

The younger Natsume sister wasted no time as she went over while still in the water as her face stopped just inches from Chiaki's vagina.

Aya's right hand began gently stroking between her friends legs causing the girl to shudder slightly in anticipation for when she would start on her most sacred spot. Slowly Aya's hand rubbed against the other girl's pussy, even the clitoris before she then brought her face toward her friends pussy and started to lick it.

Chiaki gasped from the feeling of her friends tongue, breathing heavily from the assualt that her pussy was getting. Soon she started to moan and murmer in pleasure while running her hands through Aya's hair, who then began using her index and middle finger from her left hand to proab Chiaki's pussy, going in and out, in and out to get her to come and began her assualt with her tounge once more sucking on her clit.

"Ahhhhh! Yes just like that Aya-Chan, like my pussy like that!"

The younger Natsume sister didn't need to be told twice as her tongue went inside and started to fuck her friend with her tongue. She continued to do this for at least a minute or two before she heard her friend gasping.

"Aya I'm going to cum! Oh God don't stop!"

Hearing Chiaki's reuest her tongue went inside her pussy moving around until finally Chiaki came letting out a small cry falling on her back, breathing heavily from her orgasm, with Aya sucking up her juices.

Bob's girlfriend looked at the smiling Natsume and guestured her with a finger to come over at her and then said in a husky voice.

"Come sit on my face you sexy bitch."

Aya crawled out of the water toward her body as she was between her legs before she started kissing her friends pussy while slowly making her way up to Chiaki's face. She kissed her stomach next before licking both of her tits, giving each one a good suck before capturing Chiaki's lips in another kiss with their tongues exploring each other's mouth. Soon she broke the kiss before straddling over Chiaki's face with her pussy in front of her.

Bob's girlfriend's hand's gripped Aya's ass causing the girl to moan as she slowly lowered herself close to mouth were her tongue began assualting the other girl's sacred spot. The sister of Maya moaned in pleasure as she felt her clit getting licked and even sucked on once or twice.

"Ahhhhh! Oooooohhhhh, Chiaki-chan your tongue is so good! Please put your fingers in my pussy!"

Chiaki giggled at her friends request before used her right hand to gently stoke Aya's vagina before using her index and middle finger causing the other girl to moan even more. She then slid her fingers into the other girl's pussy, causing her scream in delight while fondling her own tits and squeezing her nipples.

"You like that don't you Aya-chan?"

"Ahhh! Yes! Yes Chiaki-chan, stick your fingers in me!"

Chiaki didn't hesitate and probed the other girls pussy, pushing her fingers in and out while sticking her tongue in once or twice to enjoy the other girl's juices. Soon after what felt like an hour Aya had cummed, Chiaki taken in the face while lapping it up.

Maya's younger sister then laid next to Bob's girlfriend panting heavily while smiling before expressing to her friend.

"That felt so good."

"It get even better as I'm not done yet." Chiaki replied as she sat up and straddled confidently on Aya who gasped in surprise. Smiling down she cupped the other girls cheecks before delivering another kiss. Aya moaned in delight before wrapping her arms around Chiaki their breast pressing against each others and Chiaki soon began grinding on top of Aya, vagina to vagina, up and down, up and down.

Chiaki was dominating Aya who was enjoying it their clits rubbing togethre like their tits, even as their tongues were wrestling one another. Both girls kept going until finally they came screaming in each others mouth. Chiaki collapsed on top of Aya breathing heavily from her orgazm.

She was then sitting up while her friend and possibly secret lover sat next to her both smiling.

"I honestly wanted to just kiss you as a joke and tease you Aya-Chan but I didn't think we would go this far with each other."

"Agreed Chiaki-Chan, but do you regret doing this?"

Bob's girlfriend thought over it for a minute before smiling.

"If anything it might convince me to bring in an extra love for me and Bob when we aren't around each other often. What about you and Souichiro?"

This caused Aya's eyes to widen as she just realized that she gave her virginity away to a girl she knew had a boyfriend causing her to slightly panic which didn't go unnoticed by Chiaki who reached out and pulled her into a hug.

"Calm down Aya, if it's about that tradition thing Bob told me about which he heard from Souichiro I'm sure it isn't a big deal. No offense but that seems outdated and you shouldn't just fall for one guy because of it."

"But I am supposed to be loyal to him, and I feel like I broke a sacred tradition because of what I did with you! How can I look him in the eyes or even my sister!"

"Just be honest with your sister about it I'm sure she would understand. Plus you don't have to tell Souichiro if you don't want to."

Aya thought about it long and hard. On one hand she could tell him about what she did and wondered about his reaction her unintended infidelity or she could keep quiet about it before remember something from her family's history and decided to share it with Chiaki.

"I do remember somewhere in my family's tradition that if I slept with another female I must share whoever that is with Souichiro or break off our engagment and to seek out my own lover, regardless of the gender, so long as I can produce a heir for my clan."

Chiaki was surprised by this and then smiled at her.

"Hey if things don't work out between you two, you can always join me and Bob for some fun."

Aya blushed at that before shaking her head.

"Sorry but he is Souichiro-Sama's friend and it would be a dishoner to their friendship."

"That's fine, but let me know if you ever get that itch that needs to scratched again." Chiaki said giving the other girl a seductive smile causing her to blush.

The End

Author's Note

Hello everyone I hope you liked this one shot that I made as I wanted to make it before but was busy trying to get my other stories done and yes I am not dead yet. I know this may seem kind of like a rushed story but I needed to get myself motivated again and to get creative once more.

Reason I haven't updated my other stories yet is because my computer got fucked up and I lost the chapters I was working on which really sucked! It was because of an old stupid extension cord I had and with my younger brothers help I managed to save my other stuff before he upgraded my computer and I wish I stayed with him to make sure all the files I had before were saved but I didn't and I lost them plus a few other things that were important to me. One of them I can remake again but another item I can't. Naturally I was pissed off at him and blamed him for it but after calming down I realized it wasn't his fault.

Also I've been dealing with some stressful events. I quit my old job because my oldest brother was being a stupid insecure asshole because I helped our brother who is the middle child get a job from were he worked. Sadly my middle brother who is the third born by the way got fired and that asshole who was our brother didn't have the balls to tell him to his face, so I told the manager and others that worked there that I would quit at the end of February.

Luckly my brother got another job, I'm talking about the middle one so there is no confusion, and he got me a job working there as well so it's all good. There have been depressing things for me lately and I hope you guys read all my other stories.

Well this is it for my one shot so please don't ask for a sequal, because I want to try to get my other work done. Hope you guys like this though.

Until next time.


End file.
